Create A Wrestling Company: Interactive Game
by munke456
Summary: Play the game and hope that your wrestling promotion becomes successful and famous as WWE, TNA, ROH, etc.
1. Chapter 1

CREATE A WRESTLING COMPANY: INTERACTIVE GAME (PART 1)

Choose a wrestling company name. First, choose the first word of the company.

a) Independent

b) World

c) Extreme

d) Hardcore

e) A state (New York, Washington, Connecticut, etc.)

Next, choose the second word of the company.

a) Pro

b) Championship

c) Wide

d) International

e) Wrestling

Finally, choose the last word of the company.

a) Wrestling

b) Association

c) Entertainment

d) Alliance

e) Federation

Now that you have your company name, you have to sign some wrestlers. Right now, you can only sign 30 wrestlers. But don't worry, you'll be able to sign WAY more in the future.

First, you'll need some main eventers. Choose 8 main eventers out of these 20.

1\. AJ Styles

2\. Chris Hero

3\. Jeff Hardy

4\. Austin Aries

5\. Randy Orton

6\. John Cena

7\. Kurt Angle

8\. Christopher Daniels

9\. Rob Van Dam

10\. Samoa Joe

11\. Triple H

12\. Big Show

13\. Matt Hardy

14\. Frankie Kazarian

15\. Jay Lethal

16\. John Cena

17\. Rey Mysterio

18\. Daniel Bryan

19\. Sheamus

20\. James Storm

After you chose your 8 main eventers, you're gonna need two tag teams to be in a feud for a few weeks. Choose 3 out of these 6 pairs.

1\. Konnor &amp; Victor

2\. The Uso Brothers (Jimmy and Jey Uso)

3\. The Wolves (Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards)

4\. reDRagon (Kyle O'Reiley and Bobby Fish)

5\. Stardust and Goldust

6\. Diego and Fernando

After you chose your 3 tag teams, you're gonna need some mid-card wrestlers. Out of these 15, choose 7.

1\. Dolph Ziggler

2\. The Miz

3\. Magnus

4\. Robbie E

5\. Seth Rollins

6\. Dean Ambrose

7\. Mr. Anderson

8\. Bobby Roode

9\. Jimmy Jacobs

10\. Roderick Strong

11\. Adam Cole

12\. Paul London

13\. Tyler Breeze

14\. Sami Zayn

15\. Corey Graves

After choosing your 7 mid-carders, here comes the final category. The female wrestlers! But before that, choose the name for your female wrestlers.

a) Ladies

b) Women

c) Divas

d) Knockouts

e) Femme Fatales

Now, choose 6 female wrestlers out of these 20.

1\. AJ Lee

2\. Paige

3\. Naomi

4\. Angelina Love

5\. Velvet Sky

6\. Madison Rayne

7\. Natalya

8\. Gail Kim

9\. Mickie James

10\. Tara (Or Victoria)

11\. Kelly Kelly

12\. Beth Phoenix

13\. Winter (Or Katie Lea)

14\. Brie Bella

15\. Nikki Bella

16\. Ivelisse (Or Sofia Cortez)

17\. Raquel Diaz

18\. Taeler Hendrix

19\. Awesome Kong (Or Amazing Kong Or Kharma)

20\. ODB

Now that you got you're roster, these are the championships. ONLY FOUR TITLES!

(Name Of Your Company) Championship, Tag Team Championship, (Name Of Your Female Wrestlers) Championship, &amp; International Championship

What kind of ring would you choose?

a) Regular

b) Six Sided

c) Eight Sided

d) 2 Rings (In Case Of Large Battle Royals)

e) A Big Piece Of Wood

Now that you got your wrestling promotion ready, you need to make plans for the first episode.

So, how many people do you want at this event?

Pick a number 100-1000.

For the main event, you're gonna need a multiple-person match for the (NOYC) Championship. What kind of match do you want?

a) 8-Man Gauntlet For The Gold Match

b) 8-Man Battle Royal

c) 8-Man Championship Scramble

d) 8-Man Regular Ol' Gauntlet Match

e) 8-Man Money In The Mank

The first three matches will include the mid-carders. 2 one-on-one matches and a Triple Threat match. You may choose which match will be for the first International Champ match.

As for the female wrestlers, choose 4 of them to be on the real event, while the other two will be in a dark match of your choice.

The choices for the dark match are...

a) Evening Gown

b) Pillow Fight

c) No DQ

d) Dance Off

e) Singles

As for the four others, they will face off in a Fatal-Four Way for the (NOYFW) Title.

Time for the tag teams. Choose 2 pairs to face each other in a Tag Team Match for the tag team titles. The 3rd pair will take a break this week but will appear next week.

All of the 8 main eventers will be in the main event.

Now that you got your first episode planned, you have to write a story for the episode.

THANKS GUYS! SEE U IN PART 2!


	2. Chapter 2

CREATE A WRESTLING COMPANY: INTERACTIVE GAME (PART 2)

Welcome back! Your first episode was a success! Now, it's time for a second.

The first match will include a 3-on-3 female wrestlers tag team match. But, you're gonna need a special guest referee. So...that means a new wrestler on board.

Choose one female wrestler out of these 5.

1\. Scarlett Bordeaux

2\. Caylee Turner

3\. Buggy Nova

4\. Toxxin (Or Christina Von Eerie)

5\. Maria Kanellis

I don't wanna fully control your brand, but, I suggest a feud between the SGR and the female wrestler with the championship.

As for the second match, you're gonna need a match with the mid-carders. One-on-one.

Choose the stipulation.

a) Singles

b) No DQ

c) Ladder

d) Tables

e) No Count-Out

The third match will include the mid-carders again. Choose two mid-carders to face against each other for the No. 1 contender slot for the International Championship. The International Champ will be watching backstage.

The next match will include the tag team that didn't appear last week going against the tag team that lost the Tag Team Title match last week. It's your choice to have the Tag Team Champs interupt the match or not.

The final match of the night will include the Main Champ going against three main-eventers of your choice. The title will not be on the line, and I suggest the Champ wins the match. To boost ratings, you're gonna need a big name to attack the Champ after the match. Here are the choices...

a) CM Punk

b) Kevin Steen

c) Colt Cabana

d) Adrian Nevile (Or PAC)

The dark match of the night will include the two mid-carders that didn't appear this episode.

Your company is having its first house show. You choose the location.

a) Miami

b) Brooklyn

c) Chicago

d) Tokyo

e) San Diego

SEE YOU IN PART 3!


End file.
